Your Sons
by VeelaChic
Summary: There it was again, that phrase: YOUR sons.Why is it they’re always MY sons when they misbehave? Arthur POV oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books.

_**Hey, It's VeelaChic. I'm not used to writing HP, but I thought I'd try my hand at it. **_

I put up with a lot being the father of seven lovely yet equally annoying children. I am blessed to know that I've brought them up to be sensible, hard working, kind, and generous Weasleys. Yet, …some how… I seem to have no part in raising them sometimes. Now it's not as if I've never been with them, but it seems that I get no credit for my hard working in bringing them up.

The past year my eldest sons, Bill and Charlie, entered the Order of the Phoenix. Now, I know what you're thinking, I should be proud to raise such noble and smart sons. But did _I_ raise them, oh _no_. The first thing out of my dear Mollywobbles mouth is, "Oh, _my_ sons!"

_Her_ sons? As if I had no part in their upbringing…

She always acts as if she's the only parenting figure they've ever had…that is until they do something wrong.

Why last night my two middle sons, my twins, Fred and George decided to take a break form their joke shop and visit. So they kindly decided to make us dinner…using only magic. Well needless to say it didn't go as they planned. Their "homemade" stew, which tasted strangely like Muggle condensed soup, flew across the table and splashed all over my only daughter, Ginny. Well of course she was upset and stormed up to her room with Molly running after her.

Ronald felt as though it was his _duty_ to rub it into my twin's faces, therefore getting a pitcher of raspberry lemonade doused on him…

…which of course created an all out duel… which Bill and Charlie tried to break up, which caused Charlie to loose his temper, therefore he incinerated Fred's hair, so Fred hexed Bill, who punched George, who threw Ron out of the window… into the pig pen.

Basically my children stood thus- one scorched, one temper mental, one bald, one hexed, one with a broken nose, and one who smelt worse than his dear Aunt Tessie.

So,_ naturally_, it was _my_ fault.

Molly stormed down the steps in a fit of anger, "_Your_ sons!"

I stood wide eyed, "My sons? Molly they are equally, in fact, your sons as well."

"Well it's not _my_ fault they have such uneasy tempers!" said Molly.

_Why yes of course dear, you **always** seem to keep your head in these situations, and I have **such** a tempe_r, I thought sarcastically to myself, "Now, Mollywobbles calm down."

Now my wife, who _never_ finds her herself in a fit of pique, turned to me with so much frustration in her eyes that Errol turned and flew straight out the window, "Don't you Mollywobble me!"

I took a deep breath and stated calmly, "The boys just need to learn to cease using magic for everything little thing, they will soon realize that dear."

Molly shook her head, "_Scourgify_," she said waving her wand so that the stew and drink were cleaned up off of the floor, "I just don't see why _your_ sons just can't behave themselves!"

I narrowed my eyes, there it was again, that phrase: _Your_ sons.

It was if we split our sons in half, and I got the misbehaving part and she took the thoughtful part. I wouldn't much mind if we could switch…

I sighed, "Now Molly dear, your getting rash."

She turned with an air of uneasy calmness and glared at me, "_I'm_ going to bed," and with that my _level headed_ wife strode up the steps.

SLAM

I winced as I heard our bedroom door shut with a bang.

I had done something wrong…hadn't I? Women, what do they want from us anyway?

I sighed, my boys would be boys. No matter what, they were Weasleys.

At least none of this nonsense went on between Molly and I when it came to Ginny.

Ginny…such a sweet daughter… never hurt anyone in her life. I'd even be surprised if she knew what a hex was. Why just yesterday she had her nice little friend Dean over, and they decided to get an early start on homework for the summer, and spent the _whole_ day in her room. What a nice little girl Ginny is.

Ah well, back to Molly and I, I suppose it will always be this way. They're always _my_ sons when they misbehave.

But then again…

…I guess there _my_ sons most of the time.

_**Review! Good? Bad? Crap? Do tell. **_


End file.
